


Election Day

by amusement



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Don't Read This, F/M, Fluff and Crack, I Don't Even Know, Kissing, Mildly Dubious Consent, Older Man/Younger Woman, Please Don't Hate Me, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Imbalance, Shameless Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amusement/pseuds/amusement
Summary: It's not everyday you get to overhear an inspiring speech from an old, white, male politician. The semantics of the situation aren't important. Only you alone would make such a bizarre discovery, that sometimes you can teach an old dog new tricks.
Relationships: Joe Biden/Reader, You/Joe Biden
Comments: 18
Kudos: 25





	Election Day

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N=Your Name
> 
> Story may be inappropriate/disturbing to some viewers. Reader discretion is advised.

Joe Biden confidently strode away from his podium where he stood prior to giving an inspiring speech to the solemn American people socially-distanced with masks before him. It was no wonder why he was, since the election was right around the corner. He couldn't afford to bunker down in the midst of his campaign.

You watched him curiously from afar, attempting to keep yourself hidden from view. For you were too shy to approach him what with all the attention you would get. Admiring him from a distance proved so much easier, as he gingerly stepped down, so as not to take a tumble in front of everyone. 

But his cautious movements were not enough, for you saw him suddenly take a strange step, his knee ended up bending awkwardly, and it didn’t take long for you to realize he must’ve stepped wrong, possibly lost his footing as a result of drop attack. 

“Oh **gosh**...” Joe said while he tripped.

You came out from hiding, quickly catching the older man before he could hit the ground. At first he slumped down with sheepish embarrassment, but you smiled at him the best you could with just your eyes. “I’ve got you.”

Although he could not really see it with your mask on, he began to catch on to your reassurance anyway.

“Thank you Ms.” He spoke with genuine gratitude, as you helped him up. Once back on his feet, he brushed himself off with a sort of dignity and grace that you could hardly conceive.

After this, he looked to a man near you-presumably a bodyguard; and gave him a thumbs up with his right hand, which ushered the bodyguard away for the moment.

“What’s your name my dear?” he gently coaxed you.

“My name is Y/N.” 

Joe beamed at you. “Y/N? That’s a really pretty name!” 

At his compliment, you doubled down on your shyness that had almost kept you from meeting him in the first place, looking down at your feet to avoid eye contact. It only worked to stir the simmering desire in _his_ eyes.

He wasn’t being nice to you for no reason. You weren’t a fool, and you knew what was on his mind wasn’t too far from yours. In fact, you considered the feelings to be shared on your end as well. Your heart was beating faster, and now even you were feeling unsteady on your own two feet.

“Woah there, are you feeling alright Ms.?” Joe steadied you with his hands now resting on your shoulders. 

You tried to pull away, but he seemed to lure you back in. “I’m fine Mr. Biden.”

The elder man chortled. “Please, call me Joe.”

“Oh. Uhm...okay Joe. You can take your hands off me now,” you replied with a sense of discomfort looming over you.

“Ha ha. Feisty one aren’t ya? How bout you give me a chance to prove myself.”

You glanced around to see if anyone was watching this unfold, but the small group that had been listening to his speech had long since departed. Wracking your brain for an excuse to give, you managed to spout something out to ease the tension.

“I’d rather not, I mean what would you want with a plain, regular ol' gal like me?” 

You turned away, but Joe wasn’t giving in.

“I like all types of gals, from brunettes-to the blondes, and the redheads. That’s why I can’t keep my hands off ‘em.” Joe proclaimed.

As he said this, you felt warm hands on your shoulders, caressing against the fabric with his thumbs, as he rubbed and massaged you without your immediate awareness. The feeling made you gasp, and Joe quietly chuckled at your response.

“Take it easy, honey.” the former Vice President whispered into the shell of your ear. 

You took a deep breath, inhaling, and exhaling a tense puff of air. Meanwhile, Joe continued his onslaught of harassment, he gripped your hips, and you felt his erection press up into your clothed form.

“Joe!” 

“Aha ha ha...ohhh look what you’ve done to me now...sweetheart.”

An uncomfortable shifting followed with silence, before you spoke to break it.

“Joe, this is highly inappropriate...” you wagered.

“That hasn’t stopped me before.”

Goosebumps pimple your skin entirely, as you feel the chills hit you at once. “I know…” 

Your reply is meager, and helpless. Joe seems to recognize this, as he takes the opportunity to shuffle you around towards him. You’re caught frozen with fear, and just going with the motions to avoid conflict with this very influential man.

Those blue eyes are boring into you, white hair practically glistening in the daylight, and he makes himself seem...almost like an angel; had it not been for the current circumstances. 

Drawing his, and your masks down just enough, Joe lightly brought his lips to yours, puckering up to kiss you softly, as his hand found its way to your waist. He lovingly felt the expanse of the curve along your body while tilting his head to the side to deepen the kiss.

Gosh it felt wonderful, and before it could get even better, he begrudgingly pulled away, his hands still set on your waist as he gazed at you with pride. The look set your skin ablaze like wildfires, and you tried to regain some sense of control over your hormones now, as you inhaled a shaky breath out of nervousness. 

“What? Did ya think you’d be some sort of exception to the rule?” The older man spoke again, making your skin go from hot, to goosebumps once more. You recalled that he was a creep, a lecher, a dirty old man. How could that be acceptable, let alone appealing? It wouldn’t be.

But it is

“C’mon, follow me to the back,” he said.

With that, Joe extended his hand to you, you took it. You were so horny, you didn’t even care at this point, and he joyfully took you off-presumably to a room.

As you followed him, you felt the thrilling rush of excitement course through you at what you were about to do. He was a married man after all-presidential candidate at that. Not only did you have the go ahead, but he came on to you first. At the same time, a pang of guilt was ever presently accompanying the naughty factor of the situation.

Before you could ponder this any further, you were stopped by Joe, who reminded you where you were. Within minutes, he led you into a room, using a special hotel card to swipe for entry.

“Pretty great isn’t it?” He touted.

It was a swanky hotel room, not one of those trashy ones that doesn’t wash or change the sheets-and for that you were at least grateful.

“Now...where were we.” 

Joe began loosening his blue tie, the image before you was surprisingly sexy. Instead of detracting from it, his age only seemed to make him more handsome to you. He took his mask off, and seductively unbuttoned his button up shirt.

“Go on and lay down for me sweetheart. I promise...I won’t bite.”

You obeyed his order, while he proceeded to strip; scooting back a little to get more comfortable. You’d been glad for the opportunity to be able to remove your COVID mask. Not needing any further instruction, you then began peeling off your own clothes. To which Joe abruptly stopped you.

“Would you allow me to do the honors?” Joe’s sensual voice made your pupils grow bigger, his hand grasped yours. He rubbed the palm of your hand eagerly with his thumb. The sweet gesture is a mere ploy to convince you to give in to his whims. Nothing more. You know this, and yet you nod willingly-finding nothing but warm blood rushing to your blushing cheeks. 

The first thing that came off was your top, and he happily discarded the article of clothing to the floor. Your bra, and the rest of your pesky clothes had yet to be removed, but Joe was determined to strip every last thing off of you.

He gazed at your breasts in the brassiere, markedly staring at just the beginning of your exposed body.

“H-hey, my eyes are up here buddy.”

While it didn’t make him angry with you, he did chuckle in response, finally snapping out of his senseless perversion to continue working on the task at hand. 

“Sorry, you just look so good,” Joe purred into your neck. With his warm features tucked into the crook of your neck, he wrapped his arms around you to find the clasp to your bra. He unhooked it with such ease, that it simultaneously worried and aroused you at once.

The bra fell to the bed, and Joe started pressing kisses against your neck; his lips light like the touch of a butterfly. The path he took trailed tentatively down to your collarbone, your heart was beating at warp speed. Was this really happening, and how to you of all people?

“I can hear your heartbeat sweetie. Don’t worry, I’m not gonna hurt ya.” 

You had no time to wonder about it when he set about kissing your chest, then down... down some more. When he took one of your soft nipples into his mouth.

“Ngh...Joe.” 

“Mmm.” The elder man hummed in delight as his right hand played with the other one. Your nipples hardened slightly from the attention he gave them.

“Ahh, God this is…”

Biden interrupted your thoughts and words with his lips. Smashing them against yours to hush you. This time, it wasn’t your average, ordinary kiss. Now he was making out with you. He grabbed on to you for support, and then held you down with all his strength. His tongue danced into your mouth, tangling with yours. When your tongues began to clash, the both of you moaned in unison. Your eyes had fluttered closed in comfort as you let him take control of you in his arms and with his mouth.

That’s why you were even more shocked when you felt a hand down your pants. Fingers shoving in your underwear, then into your tight, wet heat. You gasped once again, and your beautiful eyes shot open in surprise.

“Mmph!”

But he didn’t stop, he vigorously wriggled those two fingers easily inside you, and your body desperately reacted to them by gushing wetness, widening and clenching against his skilled ministrations.

What felt like forever was only a few minutes when he stopped kissing you to take a breather. Meanwhile, he pulled his hand out of your underwear, and feverishly tasted your desire on his fingers. 

“What are you??”

“You taste amazing, now let’s see how you feel,” Biden chirped.

You could really see the bulge in his slacks following that, and he noticed your subsequent stare from how it grew.

Seeing your hesitation at this revelation, his expression softened with concern. “We can stop if you want to.” 

“No! I-I want this. I want…”

Joe flashed his pearly whites, but not like he did when he was uncomfortable. It was a smile that gleamed bright like the sunshine in Delaware. It made you all the more certain of your choice.

“I want you, Joe.”

“Atta girl,” he said. After removing his fancy gentleman loafers and socks, his right hand tugged the zipper to his slacks down. Joe pulled them away to reveal his navy blue briefs. You never thought you’d be this close to a political candidate’s cock, where just a bit of cotton fabric separated you from it.

It was then that you noticed his breathing and slowed movements. He was a man in his seventies, so you couldn’t really complain, though it did give you reason to doubt him.

“Here, switch me places. I’m getting spent.”

Of course you didn’t mind it, so you moved off the bed to let him take your place, where the spot was warm, and even a little damp from where your pussy was. Joe was neither perturbed, nor upset about it, as he laid there and motioned for you to come forward.

He crooked his fingers towards himself in a come hither motion. “Take off the rest of your clothes so we can get this show on the road.”

You followed his orders, and pulled the rest off until you were just in your underwear. You didn’t want to get cold feet, but for some reason this final step was daunting.

“Aw c’mon babe, what’s the matter?” Biden sang, he dipped his hand back down to where your private area was, feeling your warm cunt against the fabric with his touch. 

“Ohh...Joe..What about Jill?”

Biden switched from rubbing you with his fingers to dry humping you with both your bottom halves smashing against each other. The feeling was a mild, scratchy pleasure that stopped your guilt in its tracks.

“Well..ah..what Jill doesn’t know won’t hurt her.” 

His strained words were nearly palpable, had it not been for the obvious lust that overshadowed them, but with how fantastic it felt to have this prestigious politician beneath you, it no longer troubled your conscience. The pleasure took over, whilst he ground his pelvis roughly against you. It was beyond overwhelming. 

Without any tangible response from you, Joe decided to take the matter into his own hands. Literally. He practically ripped the last of your lingerie down, and you assisted by guiding the piece off with your legs. 

The man drooled at the sight of your nude body above him, and he too finally got naked. You watched his erection spring free from the confines of the briefs. Fortunately for you, the appearance of his decent sized dick made your mouth water too.

Joe Biden instantly made contact with your engorged clit, tracing gentle circles around it that made you whimper. He then massaged along your entrance, taking his time to feel along the slit that was still drenched with your arousal. 

“Does that feel good, little missy?” Joe cooed. 

_Oh yes it does. (All you could manage was pitiful squealing)._

“Bet you want this here, huh?” Joe teased, gradually pressing the length of his hard cock against your folds. He grazed your clit with his dick, focusing on stroking himself against that spot over and over to placate you.

“Yes Joe…” you looked at him wide eyed, where he laid under you. Joe grabbed your hips to arrange you better above him. Once satisfied, he settled those work-worn hands along your inner thighs, coaxing you to spread apart more for him. You felt embarrassment flood your face as this old man was about to have his way with you. Just what had you gotten yourself into here? 

Your knees splayed on either side of Joe’s hips, which were old and frail, but nonetheless working. You hovered over him nervously, unsure of what to do.

“Heh, I can feel you dripping on my stomach. Gonna fuck you silly, little lady."

Biden planted his feet firmly into the mattress, since you wouldn’t quite lower yourself out of fear, he gave you what you didn't know you wanted. Thrusting up into you, his prick effortlessly penetrated you. 

You yelped, cried, and seized up on his hardness, which filled you up and made you squeeze around him. His cock bursting through your small hole. 

Joe never once took his eyes off of you, as his expression flitted from your flushed face, to your sopping wet cunt full of his dick.

“WOW, you’re a tight ride.” He moaned and threw his head back in ecstasy. 

“Oh! Joe...it’s so...good."

And it was, each thrust felt like Heaven, as he opened you up more. The pink head disappearing rapidly in and out of you. You could not stop the cries coming from your mouth as he slid in deeper and further each time. It was so overwhelming, you felt like a bot about to short circuit. 

You didn’t know Joe had it in him to do you this good, but you weren’t complaining. He continued defiling your wrecked cunt, and found himself mesmerized by your bouncing breasts. He pinched one of your nipples between his fingertips; making you squirm and plead with him to stop.

“Stroke my ego a little bit…” he murmured against the soft skin on the nape of your neck.

Lewd noises and bed creaking had already begun to fill the hotel room. You hoped no one could hear. You couldn’t even make anything out, nor discern what Biden said at first through the squelching, sex sounds.

“Tell me who makes you moan like this.” 

“You! You’re so good.”

Joe pounded you harder, and you tried your best to mimic him. You let your hands explore his chest, it didn’t go unnoticed. 

“And-and you better vote.” he stuttered and mewled with the last ounces of his energy. “Tell me who you’re voting for!”

The politician ceased his fucking, and held you above him to keep you from degrading fulfilment. 

“I-I will! I’m voting for you Joe!” you spluttered, your whole body was glowing with shame at your desperation just to cum.

“Ha, now _that’s_ the spirit.”

Joe slammed you back down, it hurt that time, and you yelled aloud. 

“YEAH...ah...keep makin’ those noises for me darlin.”

“AH..ngh..ah please Joe!”

Your begging and whining was enough to solidify his will to help. In this case, one to help you reach climax. Biden rubbed your clit at the same time he fucked up into you. You maneuvered yourself so as to get as much out of it as possible, and that tremendous pleasure swayed you to orgasm.

Like his speech at times, Joe’s hips began to stutter, his cock twitched. He built up the final wave of momentum he had left in his aged body, and pumped himself as far inside as he could. Losing control, his seed exploded inside you, not long after...coating your aching walls with his semen. 

“God yes. Fuck..” Joe gaped at what he’d done. “I..apologize. I-I’m not used to uh...pulling out.” his admission both infuriated and exhilarated your exhausted mind. Even more negative feelings disappointed you once he reluctantly pulled out of your entrance. However, thinking, let alone speaking your mind right now...was difficult with Biden’s cum spilling from your sodden cunt.

You lay down next to him in defeat, allowing yourself to accept what had just occurred. Even though the realization struck you that you'd just had sex with Joseph Biden. 

“Could you stay?” You mumbled tiredly. 

“Just for a little while.” He pressed his lips into your hair, and breathed in your scent with his nose.

You snuggled into his chest, and sighed with content.

“Y/N?” 

“What is it Joe?”

“Do ya think maybe...we could go out. F-for ice cream sometime? I want to spend more time with you.”

The smile on your face enveloped you from ear to ear. You could not help but giggle.

“Oh is that so?” 

“You know my favorite is Rocky Road.” He decidedly changed the subject.

Your fingers moved down to gather some of the excess essence that Joe spurted all over you. He watched with his breath held in his weak lungs, as you popped them in your mouth. You pretended to savor his fluids as you sucked on them suggestively.

When you took them out, he could only ogle the sight of it.

“I think I like...vanilla,” you smirked.

Joe blinked for a moment, still flabbergasted by the sexy view.

“So uh...is that a yes?”

You left a chaste kiss on his cheek. “Sure thing Mr. Biden.”

Then the laugh. His cute, quiet, polite guffaw.

“That’s _president Biden_ to you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are not necessary, but very much appreciated.
> 
> Edit: Wait...just found out his favorite ice cream is chocolate chip. Shit...well in this story it's Rocky ROAD.


End file.
